Zhiyaun Silentfur
Zhiyaun Silentfur is a long time member of the Shado-pan and an accomplished Shadowstalker. He's also a remarkable chef and is well known for his buttery garlic biscuits. Physical Description Coming Soon! Personality Zhiyaun or Zhi as he's called is a Pandaren that always greets people with a friendly smile and a cheerful wave. He's normally full of joy and always willing to inspire others and bring joy in their lives. He's one to try to see the positive in everything. In combat, he's agile and docile. He will protect his friends and loved ones with his life if he must. History As a young Pandaren around the age of 14, Zhi was chosen to be an initiate to go through the three trials of the Red Blossom to become one of the Shado-pan. Zhi was young, inexperienced, and a bit timid. The trials he endured brought out a stronger side to him that he never thought he had. He witnessed seeing death of fellow initiates, terrifying him further. He had to strengthen his resolve to survive and survive he did. In the years to follow, Zhi protected Pandaria under the Wu Kao discipline of the Shado-pan. He became deadly and skilled in the art of assasination and intel gathering. He was mysterious and graceful and quite agile despite his hulking form. Like all Shado-pan, he hid his face behind that glorious red helm. No one knew who he was, or where he came from, other than his fellow Shado-pan, and he preferred to keep it that way. With the invasion of the Horde and Alliance on Pandaria, Zhi was quickly called into action in the fight against the Sha that had manifested due to the emotions of the warring forces. As if issues weren't bad enough, the Sha had taken over the Grand Empress in the Dread Wastes, making the mantid now another enemy the Shado-pan had to stand toe to toe with. With the invasion of the Horde and Alliance on Pandaria, Zhi was quickly called into action in the fight against the Sha that had manifested due to the emotions of the warring forces. As if issues weren't bad enough, the Sha had taken over the Grand Empress in the Dread Wastes, making the mantid now another enemy the shado-pan had to stand toe to toe with. Zhi and other Shado-pan faithfully followed Taran Zhu after the Sha of Hatred. He was one of the Pandaren that was overtaken and possessed by the hatred energies from within the Shado-pan monastery. His mind clouded, he slaughtered intiates of the monastery who dared to walk alone from the shadows. Zhi was freed from the hatred when forces of the alliance and horde stormed the Monastery and sent the Sha of Hatred fleeing. Zhi fell into a dark depression during this time. Being so easily consumed by the very thing he vowed to kill, and the initiates he murdered, he no longer saw himself worthy of being of the Shado-pan and left. Since then Zhi has been seen, still masked in a red attire that was not of the Shado-pan and aiding the heroes of the alliance against the fight of the Sha in the Dread Wastes. Zhi assisted the alliance and the horde establishing a foothold in the Grand Empress palace, keeping out any of her forces to come to her aid, while others dealt with the Empress herself. After this, Zhi returned back to his home in the Valley of the Four Winds to start up a culinary business at Halfhill as he enjoyed cooking for others. Zhi was gifted and would be always seen cooking or baking up a storm for the citizens of Halfhill and wandering travelers. Zhi traveled to the alternate universe of Draenor. He resided with the Draenei of Shadowmoon Valley. He brought a piece of him to Draenor and cooked for many of the citizens there on a daily basis. He taught them recipes from his homeland and the cooks there shared their recipes with him. Zhi was called into action, not only against Ner'zhul and the Shadowmoon Clan in their attempt to bring forth the dark star, but also during the rise of Gul'dan and the Fel Horde. Poor Zhi had to leave the citizens of Shadowmoon Valley to go to war once again. Little did he know that the Fel orcs and the demons he faced in Tanaan Jungle were merely just a taste of what was coming. Present Day The invasion of the Burning Legion once more sent Zhi back to Azeroth to aid in the invasions in Westfall and various areas across Azeroth. Pretty soon it was time to take the fight to the demons. Zhi joined various heroes of the alliance and the horde against the initial assault of the broken shore. Zhi ended up severely wounded and burned in a fel flamestrike. While he was lucky, he knew many others, including King Varian Wyrnn were not so fortunate. After gaining strength enough to fight, Zhi took up the Shado-pan mantle he once wore and traveled to the broken isles once more assisting the alliance and sometimes the horde in various conflicts. From Queen Azshara and the Naga, to the Elisande and the Nightborne of Suramar, Zhi was there, either slaughtering his enemies, or gathering important intel. With Gul'dan finally destroyed, it was time to take the fight back on the broken shore. The bigger threat of the Burning Legion had yet to make his appearance. Relationships and Love Interest Zhiyaun is friendly and sweet to everyone he meets! However his much sweeter side is seen around the company of other men. As such, Zhiyaun is in fact a homosexual Pandaren. Quotes "Hello there! Would you care for a buttery garlic biscuit?" "Strength in numbers, safety in shadows!" "For Lord Zhu! For the Shado-pan! Oh...and for buttery garlic biscuits!" Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Pandaren